Life of a Badger
by purpleglittercarlosanddualt3ks
Summary: Just some little ficlets about the life of a little Hufflepuff I got most of the ideas from Hufflepuff head canons on tumblr.
1. Hufflepuff Manners

Hufflepuff Manners

During the Start-of-term feast no first year is allowed to serve themselves, or anyone else. The second to seventh year serve them to make them more comfortable.

"Allison K. Foster?" Professor McGonagall called over the heads of the first years.

A small dark skinned girl took a deep breath and stepped up to the stool. The sorting hat was placed on to her head for mere moments before it shouted Hufflepuff. The second table on Allison's left started to clap and cheer soon the other tables joined in. The little girl slid of the stool and took a seat and the Hufflepuff table. She was greeted by many smiling faces which made her feel much calmer.

Soon the sorting was over and the feast had begun. Allison reached for some ham only for her plate to be taken from. First she was very confused then she became upset she thought the other girl was going to pick on her.

"How much do you want sweetie?" the older girl asked while putting some ham on Allison's plate.

"that's good thank you." Allison said surprised then she noticed other first years being served by older students too.

"Do you want some peas or carrots?" the older girl asked.

"Carrots please may I also have some stuffing?" Allison asked politely. The older girl placed the food on Allison's plate and placed it in front of her and poured Allison some pumpkin juice.

"There you go sweetie dig in. by the way I'm Becca, I'm a 5th year. Allison thanked Becca and dug into her food she knew she would like being a Hufflepuff.


	2. Fun fact

Fun Fact

2\. Hufflepuffs share fun facts and bits of knowledge at meal times.

Allison walked in to the great hall for breakfast and sat next to her friend Becca.

"Morning tweety." Becca said happily handing Allison a raspberry Danish.

"Good morning Becca geuss what I found out last night." The excited first year said with a mouthful of food.

"Did you know professor McGonagall played for the Gryffindor quidditch team from second year until her seventh year?" Allison asked happily. Becca shook her head and smiled she told Allison to eat up class was starting soon.

Dinner time

Becca waited in the great hall looking for Allison after half an hour of waiting Becca decided to go find her. Hufflepuffs are very good finders after all.

When Becca did find Allison she was crying in the common room alone.

"Sweetie whats wrong?" Becca said hugging the little puff.

"Some older boys were fighting and I tried to break it up, but they said I was just a stupid Hufflepuff and I didn't matter." Allison said sniffling.

"Do you want ot know a fun fact my mom told me?" Becca asked wiping Allisons tears. Allison nodded and sniffled.

"My mom told me that badgers have been known to take down birds large cats and snakes without a problem, but honey badgers will rip open bee hives to help honey Guide." Becca said patting Allisons head.

"Wow we really are strong and kind too." Allison said smiling.


	3. Tea is an art

Tea is an art.

3\. There are two laws in the Hufflepuff house regarding tea. One you must always offer tea to everyone present. Two tea CANNOT be made with magic you must make it by hand.

Allison and Becca were studying in the Hufflepuff common room during lunch there was an older boy that Becca had called Cedric reading on the couch.

"Do you want to come to the kitchen to get some tea?" Cedric asked the girls as he put down the book. Allison and Becca accepted his offer and went to the kitchens together. They tickled the pear on the fruit painting and greeted the house elves. Becca and Allison sat at a table while Cedric got the mugs and everything.

"Aren't you going to use magic Cedric?" Allison asked confused.

"In Hufflepuff house tea is special we have rules about it you always offer to everyone in the room and you always make it by hand." Cedric explained while the water was boiling. He set out the mugs along with the milk and sugar.

"what do you want in your tea sweetie?" Becca asked Allison.

"Just a dash of milk please." Allison said. She thanked Becca and took a sip from her mug. Cedric sat down and handed Becca her mug. They drank their tea and ate some cookies they talked about Allison's first month at Hogwarts. How classes were going and all the fun she's had. By the time that made it back to the common room Allison had made another friend.


	4. Doodle Pad

_**Doodle Pad**_

 _ **George Weasley will doodle on anyone and anything.**_

Allison walked towards the lake to meet Cedric and Becca for homework help. As she approached she saw that the Fred and George Weasley were sitting with Becca and Cedric. She sat down after saying hello and noticed that Becca's arms and most of her leg was covered in beautiful swirl patterns. Allison looked over at Cedric for an explanation, but she finally noticed George had a gel pen in his hand. He was shaking it to force the last of the ink out since he seemed to have used all of it on Becca. So, Allison nicely handed George another pen so he could finish. Fred turned to Allison leaned over slightly and said. "George really will draw on anyone and anything. Thank merlin for gel pens before we found those he used to use quills." George just looked up to glare slightly at Fred before he got sucked back into his work. Allison just watched as the whole time George drew Becca just kept reading her book. By the time that had to go to dinner Becca, Cedric and Allison were covered in colorful patterns and George had killed six gel pens.


	5. Pranks

_**Pranks**_

 _ **221\. It is a little-known fact that Hufflepuffs are some of the biggest pranksters at Hogwarts, however they're usually so well behaved that nobody suspects them and they almost never get caught**_

Becca had been acting very aloof for the past week and Allison was worried she had done something to upset her best friend. After a few times of trying and failing to talk to Becca Allison went to Cedric. After hearing what was upsetting the little puff he realized what was going on. He told Allison to watch the Ravenclaw table at dinner that night. So, Allison watched and waited and then out of nowhere a pie appeared in midair above the head boy of Ravenclaw, Becca's older brother Chris. The pie hovered for a moment before falling on Chris' head. He jumped up and yelled then looked across the room to see his little sister eating her food while holding a conversation with Cedric. Chris then stormed out of the great hall mumbling under his breath about bratty sisters. After he left Cedric turned to Allison and smiled. "Hufflepuffs are the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts we just never get caught."


	6. Pillows

_**Pillow**_

 _ **226\. The Hufflepuff common room is full of bean bags and pillows. It is a tradition for everyone to make a pillow when they first arrive to Hufflepuff.**_

On the first saturday of November Becca and the other fifth years gathered the first years in the common room for a special project.

"Now usally we do this project in September, but we're running a little late this year. No big deal its a one day thing." Becca said handing each first year a blank pillow. Each fifth year took two first years and found a comfortable spot to explain the project. Becca paired off with Allison and a small boy named Paulie.

"Have you noticed how many pillows there are around the common room?" Becca asked as she motioned for Allison and Paulie to sit on the floor with her. Paulie and Allison nodded and waited for Becca to countiue.

"Each year since as long as anyone can remember first year Hufflepuffs have made a pillow after they were sorted. In fact you can find mine sitting on the window seat over there where I usually sit. Now we can do basically anything to these pillows any shape, size, color and desgin, The whole nine yards." Becca explained as she watched the delight shine in Allison and Paulies eyes when they realized all the possibilities.

"I want to make a flower." Paulie said excitedly and Allison nodded her head agreeing. Becca smiled and turned Allison and Paulies pillows into daisy shapes.

"Okay now grab some paint markers and glitter." Becca making Allison squeal from seeing glitter paint. Becca watched to two younger years and helped them when they needed it.

"What do we do when we're done Becca?" Paulie asked when he put the final touch on his very orange flower. Allison was finishing her last petal on her flower with a pink bottle of glitter.

"Now I use a drying spell and we go grab lunch." Becca smiled admiring the two little flowers made by her favorite kids. She cast the drying spell and helped the two first years find a spot for their pillows. They ended up placing the pillows on the bookshelf that was built under the window seat Becca always used.

"Now every time we all sit in the common room we'll be nice and comfortable in our favorite spots." Allison said as she showed Cedric.

"You know you two could just sit in chairs instead of on the floor." Cedric pointed out as the four walked out of the common room to get lunch. Becca just shook her head.

"Lets not go there we've already had this argument Ced." Becca said as she wrapped her arm around Allison's shoulders.


	7. Metal Chant

_**424\. A tiny smol hufflepuff who everyone thinks of as the shy one but during one quidditch match she suddenly start singing some screamo heavy metal song to support her house and everyone is shook**_

 _ **Metal Chant**_

Allison, Paulie and Becca were in the stands of the quidditch pitch watching Hufflepuff play against Ravenclaw. Sadly they were losing and both seekers were getting closer to the snitch as the game went on.

Allison glared as some Gryffindors started insulting the Hufflepuff team.

"We are not duffers, we are not useless and we will never Bow!." Allison growled shocking Becca and Paulie. She held up her wand shooting off yellow and black sparks and started singing.

"I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away, I will not fall, I will not fade, I will take your breath away!" Becca held up her wand joining in on the chant that Allison had started. Soon all of Hufflepuff was chanting together in a shower of yellow and black sparks. The other houses stared in awe at the display.

Hearing the chanting and seeing thier house colors lit a flame in the Hufflepuff team sending them into an attack formation. Ten minutes after the chanting had begun Hufflepuff caught the snitch winning the game. In the stands a small first year Huffepuff smiled smugly at the older Gryffindors that dared insult the badgers while Becca and Cedric smiled in pride at Allison.


	8. First Dates

_**439\. Hufflepuffs are closest to the slytherins and hufflepuff/slytherin romantic relatinships are the most common**_

 _ **First Date**_

"Shouldn't you two be in bed by now?" Cedic asked walking into the common room finding Allison and Paulie dozing on a couch by the fire.

"We're wa-" Allison yawned "waiting for Becca." She explained in a soft voice.

"She had a date with that 6th year Slytherin." Paulie added sitting up to stretch. He looked at his watch seeing that it was almost curfew.

With only five minutes left before curfew Becca skipped into the common room with a wide smile showing her dimples. She stopped short seeing Cedric, Paulie and Allison on the couch waiting.

"Did you two really wait up for me?" She asked walking over to the sleepy first years.

"We wanted to know how you're date was." Paulie whined as Becca ruffled his hair.

"It went very very well we have plans to go on a date to Hogsmead next weekend." Becca blushed kicking off her heels making her shrink a couple inches.

"Did he kiss you?" Allison asked while leaning on Cedric. Becca blushed more and muttered a small yes. Paulie and Allison giggled and Cedric whisteled making Becca blush harder as she threw a pillow at him.

"Come on lets get you two to bed we have the whole weekend to pick on Becca about her boyfriend." Cedric laughed picking up Paulie to carry him to bed. Becca rolled her eyes and grabbed her heels. Pulling Allison off the couch they said goodnight to Cedric since Paulie was already asleep in Cedrics arms.

"I hope I get to go on my first date soon." Allison said as they walked to thier rooms.

"I'm sure you will very soon, but don't rush it Alli you're still little." Becca said as she kissed Allisons head and said goodnight.


	9. When Life Gets Hard

_**When life gets difficult Hufflepuffs are known to do weird things to their hair.**_

 _ **When Life Gets Hard**_

Paulie walked into Allisons dorm room hoping to find her. She had missed breakfast and was going to miss lunch if Pauie didn't find her. He opened the curtins on her bed to find Allison sitting cross legged on her bed staring into space.

"Alli you missed breakfast are you feeling alright?" Paulie asked feeling her forehead. Allison didn't even react when Paulie touched her.

"Becca. . .BECCA!" Paulie yelled holding Allisons face and trying to pull her back to reallity. Becca came running in after hearing Paulies paniced yells.

"Alright love time to move lets go. Paulie go grab Cedric and tell him to meet us in the room of lost things." Becca said forcing Allison to move. They walked to the room to find Cedric and Paulie waiting for them. Allison leaned on Cedric as Becca paced infront of the door making a room of breakable objects.

"Go sit in that corner while I take care of this." Becca told the boys pointing to the couch in the corner by a fireplace. Becca turned to Allison and smacked her face forcing Allison to snap back to reality and grab her cheek.

"Your parents are getting divorced and there is nothing you can do about, I'm giving you twenty minutes to throw a tantrum. Give me long enough to get behind the shield before you lose it." Becca said griping Allisons shoulders. Then she jogged over to the boys getting into the shield just as a glass vase came flying at her head shattering against the shield.

While Allison tore apart the room breaking everything in sight, Becca pulled out the letter Allison had recived that morning.

"Allisons parents sent her a very rude note that they're getting divorced and its her fault for being a witch." Becca said handing the note to Cedric. She sat down in a chair to watch the little girl have a mental breakdown. As Cedric read the note he got more and more angry, soon he was furious that anyone would blame their child for a failed relationship.

In a final burst of rage Allison lashed out with her magic making the few objects left unbroken in the room explode. She crashed to the floor feeling tired and empty while Cedric came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a loud sob shaking as she cried morning the loss of her family as she knew it.

 **The next morning**

When Allison came into the common room the next morning she heard gasps from her friends. In the middle of the night Allison had cut her waist length black hair to her jaw.

"Feel better love?" Becca asked looking up from her book admiring the way Allisons new hair framed her face and made her look more mature.

"Much actually I got a letter from my Nonna saying she didn't want me to have to deal with my parents so when I get out of school for the summer I'm moving in with her in Manchester. My parents aren't even going to bother fighting her for custody of me because Nonna will end them." Allison smiled lightly sitting in her favorite chair.

"I think we should dye your hair before summer hits." Paulie said playing with Allisons hair. Allison hummed enjoying the affection and also the idea.

"When life gets difficult do weird things to your hair at makes you feel better." Allison said relaxing into her seat a small smile on her face.


	10. Birth of a Huffepunk

_**Hufflepunk: loud, speak their mind, a bit rough around the edges, fights for justice and equality, put a bold front, will fight you with their teeth bared and fingers aiming for your soft spots**_

It was the begining of the term and the hall was filling up with students. Becca and Cedric were waiting on Allison and Paulie at the the Hufflepuff table.

Becca nudged Cedric and pointed towards the door where Paulie was walking with someone with Hufflepuff yellow hair. When the person laughed and turned Becca gasped seeing Allison wearing makeup and new piercings in her ears.

"Alli!" Becca stood up making Allison smile.

"Becca I missed you and you too Cedric." Allison hugged them both not noticing or ignoring Cedric and Beccas looks of shock.

" When you told us you were actually dying your hair we didn't expect you'd be changing your whole look." Cedric said as they all sat down.

"I wasn't planning on it, but after dealing with my parents I needed a change." Allison explained fidgitinng with her ring.

"Were they that bad?" Becca asked taking Allisons hand when it started to shake.

"They would call me everyday and just yell at me after the first week I woud start crying if the phone rang. So we changed our number, moved to a new house and Nonna put me in therapy." Allison said squeezing Beccas hand.

"But we're doing a lot better now. It was fun explaining magic to Nonna." Allison rolled her eyes making Becca, Cedric and Paulie laugh.

"Any way our new house is in London and over the summer I made some friends who got me into punk rock. they kind of helped me develop a new look for my new life." Allison finished and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Can we do that to my hair?" Paulie asked playing with Allisons hair.

"Sure do you want to do a different color?" Cedric ruffled Paulies hair lightly, smiliing when Paulie leaned into his hand. Becca and Allison shared a knowing look over the two.

"I'd like to do pink while I'm away from my parents they dont take well to colorful hair." Paulie said blushing lightly as Cedrics hand rested on his back.

"We coud use a spell instead of hair dye it. We'd have to research it though because I had mine done at a salon." Alllison explained as the new first years came in.

A few days later

Allison walked into the common room with a book in hand her index finger holding her page. She bounced onto the couch next to Paulie as Cedric helped the new first years make their pillows, Becca was off spending time with her Slytherin boyfriend.

"I found a spell that will last, but you have to redo it when it starts to fade." Allison opened the book showing Paulie the spell. Paulie hummed smiling softly as he watched Cedric. Allison rolled her eyes and whacked Paulie with the book making him yelp.

"Allison no hitting Paulie with books." Cedric sighed without even looking up from the pillow he was turning into a bear for a blond first year boy.

"Well maybe he should pay attention instead of mak-" Paulie slapped a hand over Allisons mouth before she could finish her sentence and embarass him. He felt Allison smirk and his face drained of color as Allison licked his hand.

"ALISON! WHAT THE FUCK!" Paulie screamed as Allison cackled.

"Paulie language!"Cedric snapped pinning Paulie with his stare. Paulie looked ready to cry until the corner of Cedrics lips twitched into a small smile. Pauie giggled and dragged Allison off to his dorm room after he wiped her siliva off of his hand.

While in Paulies dorm Allison managed to turn Paulies hair a bright neon pink. Paulie also found a spell to change the length of his hair and grew it just long enough for him to have a slightly Scene look.

"I'd hoped you two were too young for a rebelious phase." Becca said waking into Paulies dorm with Cedric. Paulie and Allison just grinned as they hunted through Paulies clothes for something to match his new hair.

Later that day

Paulie and Allison walked into the great hall in their muggle clothes to match their hair styles. Allison had changed her hair color to a bright blue using the same spell as Paulie.

"Look two little Hufflepuffs are trying to be tough." Two older Ravenclaws laughed shoving Paulie. Allison and Paulie shared a look before grinning. They turned to the two Ravenclaws with crazy eyes making the two older kids look uncomfortable. The two Ravenclaws scuttled off to get away from the crazy Huffepuffs. Becca and Cedric just laughed and rolled their eyes as Paulie and Allison flopped onto the bench at the Hufflepuff table.


End file.
